


Początek

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Tydzień Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst and Humor, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sex, Torture, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, War, drunk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Pisałam kiedyś dawno, dawno temu, za górami za lasami... destiela. Wyszedł mega długaśny, i po ponownym przeczytaniu uznałam, że jako całość nie ma najmniejszego sensu, więc potnę do na kawałki i dodam jako kilka oddzielnych tekstów, wspierając Tydzień Supernatural 2016 :D Nie betowane, ale trochę starałam się podciągnąć poziom (napisałam to prawie 5 lat temu). Mam nadzieję, że się udało :D





	1. Początek

**Author's Note:**

> Pisałam kiedyś dawno, dawno temu, za górami za lasami... destiela. Wyszedł mega długaśny, i po ponownym przeczytaniu uznałam, że jako całość nie ma najmniejszego sensu, więc potnę do na kawałki i dodam jako kilka oddzielnych tekstów, wspierając Tydzień Supernatural 2016 :D
> 
>  
> 
> Nie betowane, ale trochę starałam się podciągnąć poziom (napisałam to prawie 5 lat temu). Mam nadzieję, że się udało :D

To nie piękne słońce obudziło młodego mężczyznę śpiącego na kanapie, ale huk tłuczonego szkła. Złapał szybko za nóż leżący na stoliku i wybiegł na podwórko. Był przygotowany na wszystko, ale nie na to co zobaczył.

\- Zwariowałeś?!

\- Zostaw mnie.

\- Co Cie opętało?! Niszczysz nasz samochód! - podbiegł do swojego brata, próbując wyrwać mu łom z ręki. Ten tylko zamachnął się na niego. Mój samochód.

\- Odejdź albo będziesz następny. Dean – spojrzał smuto na brata - rozwalenie auta nie pomoże.

\- Przestań – trzask – to – trzask – powtarzać – trzask.

 

Mówił w pełni opanowanym głosem raz po raz uderzając w czarnego Chevroleta Impalę z 1967 roku, jedyną ukochaną rzecz jaką posiadał, która była jego domem praktycznie od zawsze.

 

\- Dean, to nie ma sensu, zostaw to. - nie poddawał się - Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

\- Ostatnio. - przestał na chwilę uderzać – Sammy...

\- Tak? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Odejdź!

 

Zrezygnowany Winchester skierował się w stronę domu. Na progu czekał już brodaty mężczyzna w czapce bejsbolowej, miał na oko 60 lat, twarz człowieka który dużo w życiu widział, ale w każdej chwili gotowego na więcej.

 

\- Co tym razem wymyślił ten kretyn?

\- Właśnie rozwalił samochód. - odpowiedział szybko - Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Bobby, nie mam pojęcia jak mu pomóc. Powiedział, że jak nie zostawię go w spokoju będę następny.

\- Prędzej czy później musi wziąć się w garść, to już ponad dwa miesiące. Przynajmniej przestał chlać do nieprzytomności.

 

Samochód nie był niczemu winny, był tylko świadkiem tego co się wydarzyło, i bardzo skutecznie przypominał mu o tym. Stał się więc kolejną ofiarą tamtej nocy.

***

Jechał właśnie do baru kiedy niespodziewanie na siedzeniu pasażera pojawił się anioł.

\- Witaj Dean. - zapiszczały hamulce i zarzuciło samochodem

\- Cas! Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. - warknął zirytowany. - Pojawiasz się...

\- ... tak żeby samochód nie wylądował na drzewie. - powiedział cicho. - Przepraszam Dean.

\- Co Cię tu sprowadza? Myślałem, że macie w niebie dużo roboty.

\- Bo tak jest. Jestem ochotnikiem.

\- Ochotnikiem? - Dzieci Lucyfera są niespokojne. Obawiamy się, że jest to związane z tobą i jego naczyniem.

\- Z Sammy'm. - warknął.

\- Widzę, że nie masz humoru. Może po prostu zostanę niewidzialny. - w tej samej chwili zniknął.

\- O nie, nie, nie! Cas! Wracaj tu natychmiast! Jak masz za mną łazić to wolę widzieć gdzie jesteś! Anioł pojawił się spowrotem, tym razem z cichym pyknięciem, żeby go nie przestraszyć. Reszta drogi minęła im w milczeniu.

 

Dean zaparkował Impalę pod barem "Piekiełko". Zaśmiał się z tej nazwy pod nosem i ruszył do wejścia.

 

\- Idziesz?

\- Wolałbym, nie.

\- Nie zostawię Cię w moim samochodzie samego.

\- Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Nie o Ciebie się martwię. Zbieraj swój anielski tyłek i chodź tu.

 

W środku panował półmrok, zadymiona sala nie była mocno zatłoczona. Kilku stałych bywalców siedziało przy różnych stolikach. W tle leciała cicho Great White - The Angel Song, co wywołało kolejny uśmiech na twarzy Deana. Zamówił dwa piwa i usiadł naprzeciwko anioła w prochowcu.

 

\- Teraz powiedz po co tu jesteś.

\- Bo kazałeś mi wysiąść z samochodu.

\- Nie tu. Tylko tu, na ziemi. Ostatnio ciągle jest nie spokojnie. Nie wierzę, że to tylko anielski ochotnik do pilnowania człowieka.

\- Już mówiłem. Demony są nerwowe.

\- Nic nowego.

\- Nie wiemy co planują, ale możecie być w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Więc dlaczego pilnujesz mnie, nie Sammy'ego?

\- Jest w domu Bobby'ego.

\- No i? - Są tam pułapki i broń na wszystko. Tylko ty ciągle wychodzisz sam.

\- No dobrze. Napij się.

\- Anioły nie muszą pić.

\- Ale mogą. Poza tym urżnięty święty to świetny widok.

\- My nie możemy się upić.

\- Zobaczymy.

 

Po paru godzinach i kilku kolejkach piwa i whisky na przemian, Dean w miarę prosto prowadził zataczającego się Anioła do samochodu. Położył go na tylnym siedzeniu i wsiadł za kółko. Ruszył z parkingu ale po kilku kilometrach zjechał na słabo widoczny leśny parking. Wysiadł z samochodu, żeby się trochę przewietrzyć. Zawody w piciu z nadnaturalną istotą to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale i tak wygrał. Chciał zdrzemnąć się za kierownicą, ale postanowił sprawdzić co z jego towarzyszem. Wślizgnął się na tylne siedzenie obok Casa.

Nagle ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Poczuł wewnętrzny przymus żeby go dotknąć. Alkohol zrobił swoje, wyciągnął więc rękę i poluzował mu krawat. Rozpiął koszulę i musnął jego szyję.

\- D...Dean co ty robisz? - wymamrotał zdezorientowany.

\- Ciii..., pomyślałem, że ci nie wygodnie. - Castiel złapał go za rękę wciąż znajdującą się na jego szyi – Mam rację?

\- Yhym... zdejmij go. Ciepło mi. - Dean, delikatnie zdjął mu krawat, bardziej niż to było konieczne dotykając jego szyi i położył go na siedzeniu między nimi.

\- Lepiej? - Mruknął, cały czas był bardzo blisko.

\- Jeszcze płaszcz. - Castiel kaprysił, nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego stanu. Dean, posłusznie zsunął płaszcz z jego ramion. Wyczuł ze zdziwieniem dosyć duże twarde ramiona. Nie przypuszczał, że anioł jest aż tak umięśniony. W tym momencie Cas, znów na chwilę odpłynął i jego głowa razem z resztą ciała wylądowała na Deanie. Czana grzywka opadła mu na oczy, przysłaniając teraz zamknięte błękitne jak niebo oczy. Według Deana właśnie tak powinien wyglądać anioł. Nawet takie szczegóły jak oczy zdradzają skąd pochodzi. Wpatrywał się w niego z ogromnym zafascynowaniem. Do tej pory nie miał okazji spędzić z nim tyle czasu nie będąc w trakcie walki. Pomyślał ile razy anioł pomagał mu, i jak wiele razy ratował mu życie, chociaż miał na głowie wszystkie te sprawy w niebie. Nawet teraz był tu dla niego, chociaż kompletnie zalany. Dean zdjął swoją skórzaną kurtkę i przykrył towarzysza. To znowu wyrwało go ze snu.

\- Ciepło... nie chce... - niezgrabnymi ruchami próbował rozpiąć swoją koszulę, jednak nie szło mu to najlepiej.

\- Pomogę ci. - właściciel zachrypniętego głosu, zabrał się za rozpinanie kolejnych guzików koszuli, to znowu wzbudziło w nim pragnienie, żeby go dotykać. Tym razem położył mu dłonie na torsie i przesuwając nimi pozbył się jego koszuli. Nagle pochylił się i zachłannie wpił się w usta anioła. Zdezorientowany Castiel w jednej chwili otrzeźwiał, i odsunął go lekko od siebie. Dean, natychmiast zrozumiał co zrobił i zbladł momentalnie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ja... nie wiem. Przepraszam Cas. Zapomnij o tym.

\- Dlaczego? To było miłe. - przychylił lekko głowę i spojrzał na niego tymi niebiańskimi oczami.

\- A niech to. Pójdę do piekła. Znowu. - przyciągnął go do siebie i zaczął całować, tym razem dłużej i spokojniej, jednał rękę trzymał na jego twarzy, druga natomiast zaczęła bezwiednie wędrować po torsie anioła. Oderwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

\- Jeszcze raz. - szepnął.

\- Cas, nie mogę. - odpowiedział zdyszany. - Ty nie rozumiesz co się dzieje. To jest złe. Nienormalne! - podniósł głos.

Nie mógł tego zrobić. Ten Anioł to jeszcze dzieciak, w dodatku pijany.

Tym razem to Castiel położył dłoń na jego twarzy i odpowiedział jakby znając jego myśli.

\- Żyję dłużej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Obserwowałem ludzi przez tysiące lat i nareszcie wiem dlaczego postępowali w taki sposób, walczyłem z rzeczami o jakich nie masz pojęcia, Nie jestem dzieckiem Dean.

\- I nie jesteś już pijany. Cholera.  - Dean zaczerwienił się po uszy.

\- Zamknij się. - tym razem to Castiel przejął inicjatywę. Jego ręce powędrowały pod koszulkę, unosząc ją coraz wyżej. Oderwali się od siebie na moment żeby się jej całkiem pozbyć. Z każdą chwilą ich pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej namiętne.

Plątanina rąk poznających dotychczas zakazane miejsca poruszała się coraz szybciej i z każdą chwilą chciały coraz więcej, szamotały się teraz z zapięciami spodni. Żaden z nich nie chciał się oderwać od drugiego, ale coraz trudniej było im pozbyć się ubrań, więc Dean zaczął zjeżdżać powoli językiem po szyi, anioła, coraz niżej i niżej.

Czuł wplecione we włosy ręce, popychające jego głowę coraz niżej, aż do wypukłości w spodniach. Tym razem zamek uległ od razu. Jego ręka natychmiast wślizgnęła się w bokserki anioła, towarzyszył temu jęk obydwu mężczyzn.Ciało anioła zaskakiwało go coraz bardziej, nie tylko jego ramiona wyglądały niepozornie, ukryte pod płaszczem, zdziwiło go też to, że myślał o tym wcześniej. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale wyobrażał sobie jakby to było. Przestał się już zastanawiać i dał się ponieść uczuciu jakie go przepełniało.

Nie miał zamiaru zwlekać ani chwili dłużej. Zsunął bokserki skrywające jego pragnienia i w końcu poczuł go w ustach.

Castiel pojękiwał cicho, cały czas błądząc rękami po jego głowie. To było dla niego zupełnie nowe doświadczenie, ale Dean dokładnie wiedział co robić. Ruszał językiem w taki sposób jaki jego samego doprowadzał do szaleństwa.

\- Dean... już nie mogę.... - wyjęczał anioł. Tamten natychmiast przerwał. - p – proszę... Dean. - Rozpiął swoje spodnie, rozchylił delikatnie jego nogi, spojrzał mu w oczy, żeby się upewnić, zobaczył w nich tylko to samo pragnienie które on czuł.

Pocałował go w usta i powoli wszedł w niego dwoma palcami, rozciągając go leniwie. . Poczuł na plecach wbijające się paznokcie. - Spokojnie. Postaraj się rozluźnić. - zachrypiał mu do ucha, nie przestając całować jego szyi.

Kiedy łowca uznał już, że nie wytrzyma dłużej ich ciała w końcu stały się jednością. Nie chciał przed sobą przyznać od jak dawna tego pragnął.

Po chwili Cas poddał się tej fali uczuć i jego ruchy mogły stać się coraz szybsze. Przy każdym ruchu całował coraz to nowe obszary ciała kochanka, czując błądzące po plecach silne, miękkie dłonie, co tylko coraz bardziej go podniecało. Wykonał jeszcze kilka ruchów tak, że skończyli w tym samym momencie, dysząc ciężko.

Opadł wykończony prosto w jego objęcia. Resztki alkoholu i zmęczenie zrobiły swoje. Zasnęli prawie natychmiast.

 

***

 

Chwilę zajęło mu zanim zorientował się co się stało. Na podwórku nadal było ciemno i dosyć chłodno, ale jemu nawet bez ubrania było gorąco. Podniósł leniwie głowę spoczywającą do tej pory na torsie anioła, uwolnił się z jego silnych ramion i podciągnął spodnie. Chwycił jeszcze koszulkę i kurtkę i wysiadł z samochodu.

Chłodne powietrze natychmiast go ostudziło i pożałował, że nie został w środku. Ubrał się i postanowił przejść kawałek żeby poukładać w głowie to co wydarzyło się przed chwilą. Do tej pory nie przyznawał się przed sobą, że jest gejem, nawet teraz to słowo w jego głowie było czymś abstrakcyjnym. Ostatnio często wychodził z domu do barów ale kończyło się tylko na piciu, gdy był sam nie musiał udawać Casanowy. Do tej pory miał tyle kobiet, że robił to automatycznie, czysty sex, żeby upewnić się w swojej normalności, ale z każdą kolejną kobietą był coraz bardziej pewny, ze to nie tego pragnie.

Odszedł jeszcze kawałek i postanowił się wysikać zanim wróci do samochodu, usłyszał za sobą kroki, nie wiedział jak ma spojrzeć mu w oczy. Co powie? Nawet jeśli dla niego znaczyło to tak wiele, Castiel sam powiedział, że żyje wystarczająco długo, dla niego to tylko kolejna ciekawostka, eksperyment, w dodatku nie miał pewności czy udany. Postanowił poczekać aż ten pierwszy się odezwie, jednak głos który usłyszał za plecami z pewnością nie należał do Casa.

\- Witaj Winchester. Ciężko Cię dopaść samego. - Dean momentalnie odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazał się na oko trzydziestoletni mężczyzna z czarnymi jak smoła oczyma.

\- Nie wiesz, że to niebezpieczne chodzić samemu w nocy po lesie? - odpowiedział twardo Dean.

\- Kto powiedział, że jestem sam? - w tej chwili pojawiło się kilka innych demonów otaczając go.

Nie miał żadnej broni przy sobie, co było tak niesamowicie głupie, od najmłodszych lat uczył się posługiwać bronią i zawsze miał przy sobie nóż lub pistolet, nawet pod prysznicem, za to teraz miał gołe ręce i stado demonów na około. Pozostała mu tylko rozmowa.

\- Czego chcecie? - warknął

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. - dwa demony chwyciły go pod ramiona a jego gadatliwy przyjaciel kopnął go z całej siły w brzuch.

\- Masz moc, której On szuka. - powiedział kopiąc go kolanem w twarz.

\- On? - zapytał wypluwając krew z ust – Wasz kolejny tatuś którego poślę tam gdzie jego miejsce? - zaśmiał się chrypliwie.

Nagle za plecami demona rozbłysło oślepiające światło. Jego dwóch pobratymców padało na ziemię pod dotykiem anioła. Kolejnych dwóch trzymających do tej pory Deana również.

\- Stań za mną Dean. - Odezwał się znajomy niski głos.

Dean posłusznie zbliżył się do niego.

\- Co jest... - Demon zrozumiał z kim ma doczynienia i cofnął się.

Castiel już podchodził do kolejnych demonów, ale stało się coś czego żaden z nich do tej pory nie widział. Jeden z demonów do tej pory stojących w cieniu zaczął się zmieniać i świecić blaskiem czerni.

\- Ten będzie lepszy. - Odezwał się "demon". Dean zauważył jeszcze że z demona wyrastają dodatkowe dwie pary rąk oplatające Castiela i wciągające go pod ziemię, i przerażający krzyk anioła, po czym uderzony w tył głowy stracił przytomność.

 

***

 

Powoli robiło się jasno, resztki deszczu spływały z szyb zaparkowanej impali. Na ziemi obok leżał mężczyzna, dopiero chwilę po obudzeniu dotarło do niego co się właśnie wydarzyło. Zerwał się i zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po okolicy, ale nie było nawet najmniejszego śladu obecności czegokolwiek. Kilka metrów dalej leżał poplamiony krwią niebieski krawat.

\- Cass... - nogi się pod nim ugięły. Oparł się o samochód i schował twarz w dłoniach. - Nie wiem czy mnie słyszysz, ale zrobię wszystko żeby Cię znaleźć.

 

***

 

Po dwóch miesiącach poszukiwań bez najmniejszego rezultatu, bezsensownym piciu, musiał dać upust swoim emocjom. Sam nie wiedział kiedy łom znalazł się w jego ręce. Teraz przynajmniej będzie mógł zająć się czymś co da jakieś efekty. Zacznie naprawiać samochód.


	2. Do piekła

\- Asura! - wrzasnął, potrząsając Sammy'm – Cały czas szukaliśmy w złym miejscu.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał lekko zdezorientowany po nagłej pobudce w środku nocy – Dean? Znowu piłeś?

\- Skup się! Wiem kto zabrał Cas'a! - ciągle jeszcze podniecony nowym odkryciem – Wiemy z czym walczymy. To znaczy, że niedługo go znajdziemy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Po prostu... znalazłem to w sieci. - Sam popatrzył na brata z niedowierzaniem.

\- W sieci?

\- No dobra. W samochodzie. Ktoś mi to podrzucił. - Dean podał mu kartkę.

\- Dean... nie wiesz kto to. Ta kartka może nic nie znaczyć. - młodszy z braci, nie był tak optymistycznie nastawiony.

Po tych wszystkich miesiącach, szansa na to że Castiel jeszcze żyje była znikoma.

\- Minęło już sporo czasu. Nawet jeśli znajdziemy tę...

\- Asurę

\- ...Asurę, to nie znaczy, że uratujesz też Castiela. - mówił bardzo spokojnie. - Wiesz o tym prawda? - zapytał trochę niepewnie.

\- Nie gadaj bzdur Sammy. Cas nie da się tak łatwo pokonać. Zszedł po mnie do piekła, teraz ja mam zamiar zrobić to samo. - mówił to tak jakby chciał przekonać samego siebie.

To czego obawiał się najbardziej, i czego nie dopuszczał do swojej głowy, zostało właśnie głośno powiedziane. Wolał wierzyć, że Cas, jest cały i zdrowy, a jeśli nie to ten demon nie ukryje się przed nim nawet w piekle.

\- Dean, proszę. - starał się mówić na tyle spokojnie na ile mógł – Odpocznij, jutro zajmiemy się tym razem z Bobby'm.

\- Nie jestem zmęczony. - warknął – I nie zachowuj się tak jakby nie było po co się spieszyć.

\- Ja tylko...

\- Sam czegoś poszukam. - to powiedziawszy wybiegł z domu, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał.

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje?! - Bobby wyszedł ze swojego pokoju słysząc huk drzwi. - Co wy znowu robicie Matoły?

\- To Dean.

\- Domyślam się, że nie duch święty. - syknął - Chociaż to właściwie nie jest dobry żart. Co tym razem?

\- W magiczny sposób dowiedział się co zabrało Castiela. Trzasnął drzwiami i wyszedł.

\- Matoł.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o Asurach Bobby? - zapytał siadając przy laptopie i wpisując to hasło w wyszukiwarkę.

\- A to co za kolejne cholerstwo?

\- Hmm...

\- "Hmmm" nie brzmi dobrze.

\- Tu jest napisane, że Asury to anty-bogowie.

\- Mamy zabić boga ciemnej strony mocy? - zapytał sarkastycznie - Już lecę po młotek.

\- Mają zdolność przyjmowania dowolnej postaci, to tłumaczy dlaczego najpierw wyglądał jak człowiek, ale udawanie demona? - mina coraz bardziej mu rzedła

\- Zmylił nawet anioła.

\- Taa, ale dalej nie wiemy po co go zabrał. - Bobby podrapał się po brodzie. - Spróbuję coś znaleźć a ty zadzwoń do Dean'a. - mówił nie odrywając wzroku od komputera.

 

 

Mieli już ułożony plan. Był jeszcze słabszy niż zwykle, i najprawdopodobniej się nie uda, ale Sam i Bobby w końcu zmusili Dean'a do jakiej ktokolwiek aktywności. Musieli dać mu nadzieję i cień szansy na uratowanie jego przyjaciela. Bo ten nie wybaczyłby im poddania się do końca życia.

***

\- Wszystko gotowe?

\- Tak, teraz wystarczy już tylko przekonać go do współpracy.

Chłopcy i Bobby, rozstawili w salonie wszystkie składniki zaklęcia przyzwania anioła. Jeśli jest ktoś kto może pomóc im w zdobyciu broni, to jest to właśnie on.

Buchnęły płomienie i na dywanie przed nimi pojawiła się postać.

\- Coooo jest chłopcy? - zaczął w miarę przyjaźnie. - Macie ochotę na małą zabawę? - W tym momencie wszyscy trzej mieli na sobie obcisłe lateksowe stroje, a salon Bobby'ego zmienił się w różową salę tortur.

\- Naprawdę zabawne. - odezwał się Sammy, widząc jak Dean już gotuje się, żeby rzucić czymś w wezwanego anioła. - Gabrielu, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

\- Oh, naprawdę? - zapytał, wskakując przy okazji na wielkie łóżko stojące teraz po środku salonu. - Wzywacie mnie. - mówił teraz bez śladu ironii, z coraz bardziej wyczuwalnym gniewem. - Bo wasze małe tyłki, które dopiero co, zeszły z drzewa, nie mogą sobie z czymś poradzić?!

\- Chodzi o Castiela.

\- Mój brat nie żyje. - na te słowa Dean zrobił się zielony. - W dodatku przez jednego z was! Zawszone małpy!

\- To nie jego wina – zaprotestował Sam. - A teraz siadaj i słuchaj.

\- Widzę, że niczego się nie nauczyłeś przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Może teraz zabawimy się w piątek Sammy?

\- To Asury, porwały Castiela. I tylko ty możesz nam pomóc.

\- To jakieś brednie. Znam wszystkie stworzenia w tym wszechświecie. Coś takiego nie istnieje.

\- On też ich nie znał. Ale wiemy jak je pokonać.

\- To na co jeszcze czekacie? - Jest mały problem z bronią. Mamy już Anielski miecz. Jest Castiela. - dopowiedział widząc minę archanioła

\- Ale brakuje nam krwi Boga. - Wasze małpie rozumki naprawdę potrzebują kolejnego miliona lat ewolucji, żeby zacząć myśleć? Krew boga?

\- Krwi jednego z Trimurti. A ty ich znasz.

\- Wy mówicie poważnie. - tym razem bez cienia rozbawienia popatrzył na nich - Ale dalej nie rozumiecie o co prosicie. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem, zdobędziecie tę krew, to jak znajdziecie Asury? A to wszystko po to by uratować anioła, który już nie żyje.

\- Tego nie wiesz. - warknął Dean.

\- Naprawdę jesteście ciekawym gatunkiem. - powiedział to i zniknął. - Ale to niewykonalne. Pogódźcie się z tym.

 

***

 

Kilka dni później Dean obudził się w impali, znowu cały oblany resztkami alkoholu który pił wieczorem. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym co powiedział Gabriel. Cas nie żyje i nic tego nie zmieni. Ale zemsta by pomogła. Trzymał się myśli o zatopieniu ostrza w głowie tego sukinsyna który go zabrał. Nawet jeśli sam też miałby przy tym zginąć.

Przetarł oczy i odstawił pustą butelkę na siedzenie pasażera. Kątem oka dostrzegł tam coś jeszcze. Tym razem był to mały flakonik z czymś szkarłatnym w środku. Na karteczce przypiętej tym razem widniały 3 słowa. "Nie zmarnuj tego" napisane tym samym charakterem pisma co ostatnio.

Kilka chwil później zaklęcie było gotowe kolejny raz.

\- Przestańcie mnie wzywać albo trzeci raz będzie waszym ostatnim.

\- Dlaczego to robisz?! - Wrzasnął Dean - Po co dajesz nam nazwę tego stworzenia, a potem udajesz, że nie istnieje?! Po co mówisz, że Cas nie żyje a potem każesz go ratować?! Dlaczego odbierasz nam nadzieję i pare dni później dajesz nam broń do ręki?! Ty chory, chory sukinsynu!

\- Ktoś dał wam tę krew? - Gabriel spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem. - To nie możliwe.

\- Nie dla wszystkich braciszku. - rozległ się głos.

\- Baltazar. Ty nie żyjesz. - powiedział najbardziej naturalnym tonem jakby mówił że dzisiaj będzie padać.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nowo przybyłego anioła z szokiem na twarzach.

\- Oh, nie tylko ty znasz kilka sztuczek. - mówił ze swoim akcentem - Nie ma teraz czasu na rodzinne uściski. Macie już wszystko. Na co jeszcze czekacie?

\- To ty? Jak zdobyłeś tę krew? - nie dawał za wygraną Gabriel

\- Ja i Dewi przeżyliśmy kiedyś urocze 200 lat. - machnął od niechcenia ręką mówiąc to. - A teraz za mną moja mała armio.

 

W tym momencie wszyscy przenieśli się na polanę na której to wszystko się zaczęło.

 

\- Wybacz Braciszku, musiałem Cię tu sprowadzić. - Gabriela otoczył okrąg ze świętego oleju, który zapłoną mocnym ogniem.

\- Tym razem żeby zwabić naszych przyjaciół potrzebujemy większej mocy niż zwykły anioł.

 

***

 

Znowu usłyszał skrzypnięcie, zwiastujące kolejną dawkę bólu. Zamknął oczy i starał się wyłączyć. Przestać myśleć o tym co go czeka, a skupić się na czymś przyjemnym. Na ich ostatniej nocy. Czuł znowu na szyi gorące pocałunki i wolne ruchy języka, mógł nawet poczuć delikatny zapach alkoholu który unosił się wtedy z zaparowanym samochodzie kiedy przeszył go rozdzierający ból.

\- Nie wiele już z Ciebie pożytku – odezwał się jakiś głos.

Castiel nie miał siły, żeby otworzyć oczy, wiedział, że to nie potrwa już długo. Nie miał jednak pojęcia czym jest to stworzenie, przychodziło w różnych formach ale wyczuwał, tą samą istotę. Za każdym razem wysysała z niego energię. Już wiele razy wydawało mu się, że to koniec, jednak wtedy w jego głowie pojawiała się twarz Dean'a. Wiedział, że im dłużej wytrzyma tym dłużej Dean będzie bezpieczny. Takie było jego zadanie, zszedł na ziemię, żeby go obronić i będzie to robił do końca.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, tym razem Castiel był pewny, że to zwykły demon.

\- Panie, znaleźliśmy.

\- Taki sam? - Zdecydowanie mocniejszy.

\- Zamknij go – rzucił jeszcze, po czym pospiesznie wyszedł z sali.

Anioł usłyszał kolejne skrzypnięcie, tym razem zwiastujące zamknięcie drzwi. Nie miał siły myśleć, ale wiedział, że pojawił się kolejny anioł. Tym razem silniejszy.

 

***

 

\- Dean. Dean! Posłuchaj mnie – brat złapał go za ramię i lekko nim potrząsną. - Nie zrób nic głupiego. - Starszy Winchester zaśmiał się szorstko.

\- Nigdy nie zachowuję się głupio. - Sam, spojrzał na niego karcąco.

\- Mówię poważnie, nie wiemy co to potrafi. Po prostu... - zamyślił się na chwilę – nie daj się zabić ok?

 

 W tym momencie ziemia znowu zaczęła się trząść, znowu dla Dean'a. Wszystkie wspomnienia tamtej nocy przeleciały mu znowu przez głowę. Alkohol, to niewytłumaczalne pragnienie jakie go wtedy owładnęło. Chciałby, żeby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło jeśli miałoby to go uratować. Odgonił te myśli od siebie, teraz i tak już niczego nie zmienią, szybko skupił całą uwagę na tym co zaczęło się wyłaniać. W koło pojawiło się około dwudziestu demonów.

\- To odrobinę utrudnia sprawę, nie sądzisz? - rzucił Bobby, poprawiając czapkę i przygotowując się do walki.

Demony miały odwrócić ich uwagę, od Asury która już zaczęła wciągać Archanioła pod ziemię.

\- Uważaj na siebie Sammy. - Dean, ścisnął mocnej miecz i wskoczył do kręgu w którym stał Gabriel. Złapał go za rękę i razem zostali wciągnięci pod ziemię. W tym samym momencie pozostałe demony również zniknęły.

\- Gdzie oni są?! - wrzasnął Sam.

\- Tam gdzie powinni – Baltazar ze stoickim spokojem odpowiedział mu – teraz możesz tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję, że twój brat zrobi to co powinien.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym?! - Sam rzucił się na anioła – wysłałeś mojego brata na śmierć! 

\- Swojego też, jeśli Cię to pocieszy. - dotknął go lekko i uśpił. - nie będziesz przeszkadzał.

 Baltazar spojrzał na Bobbiego, ten ciskał w niego pioruny wzrokiem, ale spokojnie usiadł przy nieprzytomnym chłopaku i postanowił poczekać, na powrót Deana.

\- To idiota, ale poradzi sobie ty pierzasty... 

 

***

 

Nie trwało to długo, a znaleźli się w ogromnym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Wyczuwalna była mocna wilgoć, na podłodze zalegała stęchła woda, a ściany pokrywał mech. Wyglądało to jak stare opuszczone kanały, przerobione na jedną dużą salę. Dean, poderwał się na nogi. Przed nim Asura, już w swojej własnej formie wysysała energię z Archanioła.

Dean, wiedział, że nie będzie lepszego momentu, niż kiedy ten jest zajęty jedzeniem. Zaszedł demona od tyłu, starając się nie rozpraszać wrzaskami Gabriela. Wyciągną przed siebie dłoń żeby go odepchnąć i skończyć z nim raz na zawsze, jednak kiedy tylko go dotknął został odrzucony, w tył i z łoskotem wpadł na przeciwległą ścianę.

\- Hahaha! Ludzie... tacy mali, wciąż tak samo głupi. - odezwał się demon, puszczając nieprzytomnego anioła na ziemię – Ale zabawa z wami nigdy się nie nudzi.

\- Gdzie jest Castiel? - warknął, podnosząc się ciężko. Spotkanie ze ścianą kosztowało go kilka złamanych żeber.

\- Ohh, jesteś tu po mój poprzedni obiad? - mówił z udawaną troską – Jakież to urocze.

\- Zabije Cię.

\- Nie wątpię... - odparł sarkastycznie - a teraz mam znakomity pomysł. - zaczął zmieniać postać i pobiegł w stronę ukrytych drzwi po prawej, Dean niewiele myśląc ruszył za nim w pogoń, zostawiając archanioła.

Biegł po ciemku, obijając się od wilgotnych ścian, słyszał przed sobą kroki i kierował się w ich stronę. Po kilku zakrętach w końcu zobaczył lekkie migoczące światło wychodzące z uchylonych drzwi. Tym razem zwolnił. Nie mógł popełniać tych samych błędów. Pchnął lekko drzwi za którymi był jego cel.

\- D.. Dean.. - odezwały się dwa głosy na raz. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Przed nim stało dwóch Castielów. Byli identyczni. Asura miał naprawdę okrutne poczucie humoru. Sprawił, nie tylko że wyglądali tak samo ale też mówili to samo w tym samym momencie.

\- Zabij mnie. - mówili i robili dokładnie to samo w jednym momencie. -  Odważysz się wybrać? Ah, tak! Prawie zapomniałem. Masz tylko jedną próbę, obiecuję, że nie drgnę jeśli wybierzesz prawidłowo. Jeśli jednak się pomylisz zginiecie obaj. On szybko, w dodatku z twojej ręki, ale Ty baaardzo, bardzo powoli. - znów Asura i Anioł zaśmiali się - Nie ważne co mówią, zabawa jadzeniem jest taka fajna!  

W głowie łowcy panował prawdziwy kocioł. Castiel tu jest. Żywy, w dodatku demon podał się jak na tacy. Wystarczy, że dobrze wybierze. Nie widział jednak między nimi żadnej najmniejszej nawet różnicy.

\- Może Ci to ułatwię? - jeden z Castieli wyszedł krok w przód. - Zabij Tego. - odezwali się obydwaj. - Mogę kierować również ich ciałem? Hmm... jak myślisz człowieku? - zaśmiali się przerażająco – Którego z nas zabijesz?

\- Ty skurwysynu... - wycedził przez zęby. - Wiele razy się tak bawiłeś?

\- Wystarczająco, ale jak widzisz dosyć skutecznie.

\- Więc ten raz będzie ostatni. - Wyciągną miecz umoczony wcześniej w krwi boga, dostrzegł w tym momencie przez ułamek sekundy błysk w oku jednego z nich, i po prostu wiedział.

Szybkim ruchem przebił na wylot głowę stojącego z tyłu stworzenia. W duchu modlił się o to żeby mieć rację, w najgorszym wypadku umrze, ale to co zobaczył w oczach anioła, nie mógł tego udawać. W tym jednym momencie był pewny jak nigdy w życiu.

Zwłoki Asury zaczęły się rozsypywać. Dean poczuł ogromną ulgę. Wiedział na pewno, że wybrał dobrze. Zostawił rozpadającego się Demona i szybko podbiegł do upadającego Anioła.

\- Cas... - szybko przytrzymał go i podniósł – musimy stąd iść.  Wstawaj! - zabrał miecz który upadł w pył jaki został z Asury, chwycił anioła pod ramię i zaczął z nim powoli wychodzić, w stronę sali gdzie zostawił Gabriela.

\- Dean... - anioł mówił słabym głosem – co ty tu robisz?

\- Ratuję twój anielski tyłek – puścił mu oczko – zaraz będzie tu pełno demonów, a musimy zabrać jeszcze kogoś.  

Cas skiną głową i razem ruszyli, lekko się potykając w ciemnościach. Dean jeszcze nie do końca wierzył w to, że w końcu go odnalazł, i tylko kilka kroków dzieli ich od opuszczenia tego strasznego miejsca. Nie przyznawał się do tego, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem, kiedy nie było żadnego śladu, żadnej nadziei, coraz mniej wierzył w to, że anioł jeszcze żyje, tym większą ulgę czuł prowadząc go teraz, kiedy mógł go w końcu dotknąć i wyprowadzić z tego miejsca.

Dotarli po kilku minutach do ogromnej sali, w której już czekał na nich Gabriel. Nie był jeszcze do końca świadomy, ale Dean, poczuł ogromną ulgę widząc, że jest przytomny. Podszedł do archanioła, cały czas prowadząc obok Castiela.

\- Możesz nas stąd zabrać? - zapytał łowca. Z przyległych korytarzy słychać było coraz szybciej zbliżające się demony.

Nie ważne ilu szefów zabiją, zawsze znajdzie się kolejny, a walka o stanowisko właśnie się zaczęła. Musieli stąd jak najszybciej znikać.

\- Za chwilę – odpowiedział jeszcze nie do końca otrzeźwiony archanioł. - Nie do końca wiem co mi się stało.

\- Nie ma czasu! Zrób coś – wrzasnął na niego

\- Robię co mogę. Nie popędzaj mnie. - w tym momencie Castiel osunął się na podłogę, tracąc przytomność.

\- Cas? - Dean natychmiast przypadł do niego. - Cas wstawaj! - Nie doczekał się jednak żadnej reakcji.

 

Anioł był cały brudny i poobdrapywany, Dean wcześniej tego nie zauważył, był zbyt zajęty faktem że żyje. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej, wyglądał strasznie słabo, wziął go na ręce, widząc zbliżające się demony.

\- Zabieraj nas stąd! Już! - Gabriel dotknął ich zbierając w sobie całą moc.

\- Zamknij oczy. - powiedział twardym tonem. Zaraz potem pomieszczenie zalała fala jaskrawego światła.

 

***

 

\- Co z nim?

\- Nadal jest nieprzytomny – odpowiedział zmartwiony głos Bobby'ego

\- To już drugi dzień. Ile to może jeszcze potrwać?

\- Nigdy nie miałem tu anioła w śpiączce.

\- Gdzie jest Dean?

\- A jak myślisz? Nie wychodzi stamtąd. Naprawdę zaczynam się o niego martwić. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. To głupek, ale tym razem naprawdę go to ruszyło.

\- To jego przyjaciel.

\- Twój też, ale ty nie siedzisz przy nim non stop.

\- Nie po mnie zszedł do piekła. Wiesz, że Dean, nigdy nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół. - Sam, zamyślił się chwilę – nie wiem czy w ogóle miał jakiegoś innego przyjaciela. Odkąd pamiętam opiekował się mną, i zajmował wszystkim. Jeśli tego potrzebuje, będę go wspierał. To mój brat.

\- Ty Łosiu... - mruknął pod nosem starszy łowca.

 

***

 

Dean, spał na krześle z nogami opartymi o łóżko na którym leżał anioł. Po tym kiedy pokonał Asurę i Gabriel sprowadził ich na powierzchnię, nie spuszczał Castiela z oczu.

Baltazar i Archanioł zostawili ich zaraz potem, mówiąc tylko, że trzeba czekać. To właśnie robił. Czekał na swojego anioła. Śnił o ich pierwszym spotkaniu, pamiętał kiedy siedział znudzony w tej starej szopie, nagle te dziwne odgłosy, zrywający dach wiatr. Wkroczył pewny siebie, wśród tych niby fajerwerków, omijając bez najmniejszego wysiłku, wszystkie przygotowane pułapki, odporny na całą broń jaką posiadał. Po prostu spojrzał na niego, powiedział mu co zrobił i uśmiechną się do niego.

Pierwszy raz spotkał się z taką siłą, nie ufał mu, bo tak został wychowany, ale od kołyski anioły czuwały nad nim i w głębi serca wiedział, że jest dobry. Powoli uporał się ze swoim brakiem wiary i wszystko to czego kiedyś nie rozumiał nabrało sensu. Przypomniał sobie co anioł powiedział mu wtedy, o tym że niektórzy wyjątkowi ludzie mogą dostrzec jego prawdziwe oblicze i, ze Dean taki nie jest, ale teraz wiedział, że tylko on jeden widział go całego, ze wszystkimi wadami i zaletami, i mimo to nadal był dla niego gotowy na wszystko.

Ze snu wyrwało go szuranie kołdry. Cas właśnie wstawał z łóżka.

\- Łoooł! Dokąd to kowboju? - posadził go spowrotem w pościeli. - byłeś nieprzytomny kilka dni.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - znowu spróbował wstać. - Muszę pomóc w niebie.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz.

\- Owszem idę. Nie potrzebnie po mnie przyszedłeś. - anioł mówił twardym głosem - to było głupie. Mogłeś tam zginąć, a ja nie mogłem Ci pomóc.

\- Tym razem ja pomogłem Tobie, za te wszystkie razy kiedy Ty ratowałeś mnie i musisz się z tym pogodzić. - odpowiedział wpatrując się w jego oczy.

– Nie zawsze ja potrzebuję ratunku. Całe, życie nie spotkało mnie nic dobrego, a nawet jeśli coś zaczynało się dziać znikało jeszcze szybciej. Potrafię o siebie zadbać, musiałem nauczyć się bronić tego co mam, mimo tego, że nic dobrego mnie nie spotykało.

\- Dobre rzeczy się zdarzają Dean. - odparł zaskoczony anioł, Dean był samodzielny tak jak on. Nie łatwo przychodziło mu przyjęcie pomocy od kogokolwiek.

\- Ale nie mi.

\- Zasługujesz na nie. - powiedział z przekonaniem – Jeżeli ktokolwiek zasługuje na szczęście to jesteś to Ty.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

Taka odpowiedź jest prawidłowa, i to powinienem wtedy powiedzieć, kiedy pierwszy raz rozmawialiśmy. Bóg mnie do Ciebie wysłał, ale nie wiedziałem po co. - przekrzywił głowę zastanawiając się – Teraz wiem, nauczyłem się od Ciebie więcej niż przez całe moje życie. Chcę Ci podziękować, za to co zrobiłeś, i za to co się stało wcześniej. Jeżeli chcesz nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć, ja mogę wymazać...

\- Po prostu, się zamknij... - Dean przyciągnął, go do siebie i pocałował, z całą pasją i tęsknotą jaką czuł przez ten cały czas.

W tym pocałunku zamknął wszystkie swoje uczucia i wypowiedział je jednym czynem.

Nie usłyszał kiedy do pokoju wszedł Sammy.

 

***

 

\- Jasna cholera - wydusił zaskoczony. Dean natychmiast oderwał się od anioła i cały zesztywniał.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał martwym głosem

\- Co JA tu robię?! - młodszy brat zaczął wrzeszczeć – Co ja robię?! Co Wy robicie?!

\- Sam – odezwał się anioł – Nie jestem pewny na jakim etapie rozwoju jesteś ale...

\- NIC nie mów! - uciszył go mówiąc wszystkie wyrazy na jednym wydechu.

\- Pytałeś... - nie dawał za wygraną anioł

\- Cas, cicho. - tym razem odezwał się Dean. Odsuną się od anioła i podszedł do brata

– Sammy ja...

\- Jesteś chory. - powiedział to jakby właśnie odkrył, że – Dokładnie. Tam na dole, coś Ci się stało. Niech no ja dorwę tego pierzastego dupka, powyrywam mu...

\- Sammy. Posłuchaj. - Dean starał się opanować ten mały atak paniki brata. - Cas i ja, się lubimy, bardziej niż powinniśmy.

\- Zdecydowanie za bardzo! Dean, posłuchaj się! Cas to... no cóż, w pewnym sensie facet. - mówił bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

Nie wiedział jak ma się zachować więc paplał bez sensu.

\- To wiem. - odparł Dean. 

\- To jest nienormalne!

\- Wierz mi, to również wiem. - w tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Bobby.

\- Co tu się znowu dzieje Matoły?!

\- O... Oni.. Dean i Castiel... Oni...

\- Co? Pocałowali się? - Bobby zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu, ale spoważniał zaraz po tym gdy Cas podszedł do Dean'a i złapał go za rękę. Bobby popatrzył na nich – A niech to. Zrobiliście to...

\- Tak – Cas spuścił wzrok. Dean lekko szturchną go w bok. - No co? To prawda.  Sammy, Bobby, posłuchajcie... - Dean nie miał pojęcia co może im powiedzieć. Sam nie był pewny co się stało.

Wpadł po uszy, prosto w ramiona anioła, i jednego był pewny, nie chciał z nich wychodzić.

\- ja...

\- No nareszcie! - teraz wszyscy z lekkim szokiem spojrzeli na uradowanego Bobby'ego.

\- Synu! - Przytulił Dean'a i cały czas stojącego przy nim Castiela – Już myślałem, że nigdy się do tego nie przyznasz, miałem nawet kilka chwil kiedy chciałem Cię po prostu walnąć po łbie, ty mały uparty dzieciaku.

\- O czym ty mówisz Bobby? - Sam, miał minę jakby oglądał pokaz taneczny chomików na lodowisku

– Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Myślę, że wiedziałem zanim ten idiota sam na to wpadł. - tu wskazał ręką na Dean'a.

\- Teraz ja nie wiem o czym mówisz. - Dean zrobił minę adekwatną do stanu swojej głowy w tej chwili.

\- Jestem łowcą Matoły. - tu spojrzał wymownie na młodszego Winchestera – Łowca powinien widzieć co się dzieje, szczególnie z kimś kogo zna całe życie i ma twoje geny.

\- Sammy, ja naprawdę, nie wiedziałem jak Ci to powiedzieć. - Dean spojrzał młodszemu bratu w oczy i kontynuował – Całe życie, się Tobą opiekowałem, starałem się być najlepszym bratem jakim mogłem być, ale tym razem po prostu się bałem. - spuścił wzrok i chciał jeszcze coś dodać, zanim się zastanowił przerwał mu głos brata.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? - Dean spojrzał na niego, potem na Castiela, w jego oczach coś błysnęło kiedy na niego patrzył.

\- Tak. Teraz jestem szczęśliwy.

\- Więc ok. - Sam westchną – To nadal najdziwniejsza rzecz w moim życiu, ale ok. - teraz zwrócił się do anioła – Masz być dla niego dobry, pamiętaj że wiem jak Cię zabić.

\- Sammy... - Dean nie był pewny czy anioł dobrze zrozumie co ten chciał mu przez to powiedzieć.

\- To, chyba miło z twojej strony? - odrzekł niepwenie Cas. 

\- Taa... chyba zwariowałem, wszyscy zwariowaliśmy, ale to rodzaj pozwolenia.

\- Matoły... - podsumował Bobby, wszystkie emocje powoli z nich opadły, i atmosfera w pokoju zrobiła się luźniejsza.

 

***

 

\- Teraz naprawdę muszę zobaczyć, co się dzieje w niebie

\- Dopiero co wydostałeś się z kilkumiesięcznego więzienia, i parę godzin temu obudziłeś ze śpiączki. - Dean starał się ochłodzić nieco zapał anioła, do kolejnych pełnych wrażeń misji.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie słyszę moich braci. Tylko ciche pojedyncze informacje, coś może być nie tak. Niedługo wrócę. - Dean wiedział, że nie wygra, anioł zawsze znikał i pojawiał się kiedy chciał. Strasznie go to irytowało, ale Cas zjawiał się za każdym razem kiedy go wzywał, nawet jeśli miał ważniejsze sprawy. Musiał pozwolić mu odejść.

\- Nie znikasz? - Cas zmarszczył brwi, i zamkną oczy. - Czemu nadal tu jesteś?

\- Coś jest nie tak. - odpowiedział poważnym głosem.

\- W niebie?

\- Ze mną. Nie mogę tam pójść.

\- Oczywiście, że nie możesz. - znajomy głos archanioła odezwał się za ich plecami.

\- Gabriel. - Cas, ucieszył się na widok brata.

\- Witaj.

\- Co miałeś na myśli? Dlaczego nie mogę wrócić do domu?

\- Obawiam się, że Asura zjadł Cię trochę za dużo.

\- To nie jest zabawne – Dean, spojrzał wrogo na archanioła – co on mu zrobił? - Dean, zaczął żałować, że nie może zabijać Asury raz po razie, odpłacając mu za to co zrobił Casowi.

\- Cicho. - zwrócił się do Dean'a

– Bracie, myślę, że czujesz pewne różnice. - Cas potakująco skinął głową, i dał mu znak aby ten kontynuował – Asura ograniczył twoje moce. Nie możesz już wrócić do nieba.

\- To mój dom. - Cas poderwał się z miejsca – To nie możliwe. Jestem aniołem.

\- Wiem. Przykro mi braciszku, ale myślę, że utknąłeś na ziemi. Miłej zabawy z twoim człowiekiem. - Puścił do nich oczko i znikną.


End file.
